


Head Start

by alliancedogtags



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, M/M, mercenary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliancedogtags/pseuds/alliancedogtags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two rival mercs in a chase across Omega. (mercenary mshenko au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Start

**Author's Note:**

> I let people request ficlets on my tumblr and they wanted mshenko mercs. Super-drabble, though.

Rough boots punched the air from his lungs, tasting the blood from where he’d bit his cheek upon an earlier landing.

"Long time no see, Alenko. Thought you quit out on Omega." Shepard’s voice was only a groan, still trying to find his breath, and still waiting for his equilibrium to finally settle. The mercenary over him flashed a mischievous grin, foot still planted firmly on the man’s chest as he stood above him, forcing John to look down the barrel of his pistol. "Your safety’s on."

"Shepard, if I shot you, then who would I have to chase all across Omega?" Kaidan’s armor caught light in the alleyway, the yellow armor with the Eclipse symbol painted onto the chest. "I’ve been practicing."

"I can see that. You’re not some whelp chasing the best merc across the city anymore. Caught me on surprise." When the boot lifted from his chest he inhaled sharply, welcoming the cool rush of air in his lungs. Despite the smog. Well, the smog did add character. The Eclipse merc held out his hand, hauling the Blue Suns Commander up to his feet and dusting off Shepard’s blue armor. "Lucky call."

"Or you’re starting to lose your skill." Kaidan strapped his gun back at his hip, smoothing a hand over his neat black hair and pacing over to stand beneath the street light.

"Is that a challenge?" Shepard cocked his hip arrogantly, nostrils flaring slightly and blue eyes narrowing.

"I’ll give you five minutes of a head start." Alenko’s grin was dangerous, a threat glinting in his dark brown eyes.

"You’re on." And his boots hit the ground as he took off, metal clicking on the hard city floor. He was going to put as much distance as he could between them, for when the Eclipse biotic caught him the second time, he’d more likely fall into the man’s bed rather than hard flooring.


End file.
